Amusment For Demons
by CrashedmyHarley
Summary: The Class S gang go to the amusment park! But, what happens when Ailias's blood lust and Hiei's love for chocolate and icecream mix? You get, dundadunDUUUUUN! This bonus chappie! Enjoy.


Bonus Chapter For Class S Part 2!

Ahem… Enjoy! (BTW: This is a few years into the future… Bonus chap for part 2)

"I'll get you!" Yusuke said as he swayed from side to side, pressing many buttons on his game controller.

"Yeah, well, my monkey has no first name!" Ailias chided. She calmly moved around her joy-stick.

"What's that got to do with anything!"

"Everything!" Lee called from the kitchen table. She folded the laundry in a basket. She wore an old, baggy shirt with shorts and bunny slippers. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail. Ailias's hair was pulled up into a messy, loose bun. She was also still in her PJ's, snaking on some chips, and beating Yusuke's ass at racing games on the Game Cube. Hiei leaned against the fridge, downing another Lime Coke. Aw, yet another day off. Kurama had not been seen since the night before. I think he's the lump in the bedroom, drooling all over the pillow. And snoring. Kuwabara entered the den. He seemed… more confused than usual.

"Hey. What up Kuwabara?" Lee asked. "Finally realize that there are nine planets?"

"Why are we always here?" He questioned.

"Huh?"

"Why are we always hanging out here in your den. And aren't dens supposed to be small?"

"So we had to get our hands dirty," Lee said, folding a towel. "Digging ain't that big of a deal." Hiei crushed his can of coke and threw it into the garbage can. He missed. But, then again, the can was already filled with the other cans that he threw in there.

"Hn. We should go somewhere."

"_Where?_" Lee asked, leaning on the basket of folded clothing. Ailias and Yusuke dropped their currently forgotten game controllers.

"How about the amusement park?" Yusuke suggested. Lee and Ailias looked at him oddly.

"What's so amusing about a park?" Ailias questioned.

"Heh, you're kidding, right?" The girls blinked. "Omy… Rides."

"_Rides?"_ The girls said at the same time.

"Get dressed and we'll show you," Hiei said. Lee smirked.

"And how do _you_ know about these parks Mr. Jaganshi?" Hiei's eye twitched at Lee's tone of voice. Another one of her games.

"We've dragged him there before," Yusuke informed her. "He enjoyed it, I'd say."

"_Really?_"

"Mouth. Closed." Hiei warned her.

"Closing!" Lee said, slowly closing her mouth. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"WELL!" Ailias said, placing her hands on her hips. "If we're going to have some fun, we should get sleepy head up too!" She rushed into the bedroom. Next thing you know, Ailias is coming out of the room with Kurama bundled up in the blankets. She dropped the blankets and the embedded red-head on the ground. Kurama untangled himself from the blankets tightly wrapped around him.

Once out of the blankets, Kurama wobbled over to the kitchen table and seated himself across from Lee and the laundry. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"And how are we this morning?" Lee said in mock concern. Kurama just looked at her with a bored expression, but he forced a smile and ruffled her hair. Lee glared at him. Ailias hopped over and sat down in his lap.

"So are we going or what?" Kuwabara asked.

"Going where?" Kurama said, wrapping his arms around Ailias. Ailias leaned her head against Kurama's shoulder.

"An amusement park," Yusuke once again informed. "We're bored, and Kuwabara wants to know why we're always hanging around here." Kurama lifted an eyebrow and a smirk appeared over his face. Ailias looked at him oddly.

"What are you thinking?" Ailias asked him. He looked at her in a way that seemed to say, 'I think you know'. Dirty, dirty. Ailias laughed. Lee lifted an eyebrow herself out of confusion. Her eyes shook of pure fear when they started whispering to eachother. She rose from her seat and sat next to Yusuke on the couch. When they started kissing, Lee grabbed Yusuke's waist and started whimpering.

"Save me," She whispered.

"Hey, get a room!" Yusuke yelled. "You're scaring Lee!"

At the Closest Amusement Park!

"YEE!" Lee yelled. She did a front flip, a back flip, then a twirl and landed on some fat guy. "Thanks for that!" Lee said, jumping up off him. He stood and brushed his jiggly, Jell-O figure off. Gross.

"Nice way of saying, 'Sorry'. Freak." He said in a raspy voice. Lee glared.

"I'm no freak, and you'd best think to keep your distance, Fatty."

"Lee!" Kurama yelled. He rushed over and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her towards him. "I'm am so sorry for whatever she did to you."

"Why?" Lee asked. Kurama put his hand over her mouth.

"She landed on me after doing gymnastics."

"Gymnastics!" Kurama said, looking down at the short girl. Lee shrugged. "I'm sorry."

"Well, you're not the one who landed on me." Kurama smiled, then bent down to Lee.

"Run…" He whispered to her. Lee nodded. She turned to say something, but then took off in the other direction as Kurama instructed. Mr. Fatty-fat jiggled as he tried to run after them. Ew.

"So… the whole point of this trip is to wait in line for hours, then get on a ride that lasts for one minute, then do it again?" Ailias question.

"Yeah." Yusuke told her. Ailias showed off her claws.

"Then lets make the line shorter so we can do it more." Yusuke lifted an eyebrow, but caught on to what Ailias was saying. Before he could anything, Ailias was ripping through the crowd, blood splurging everywhere. One guy's neck looked like some kind of demented fountain spitting out red punch for all the little kiddies to drink from. Yusuke sighed.

"Oh well. The damage is done. We might aswell enjoy ourselves before Koenma rips our heads off." Yusuke walked up to the ride, then buckled himself in. Ailias buckled herself in right behind him. As the car started up, Ailias spat at the ground.

"Why are you doing that?" Yusuke asked her.

"I spit on the little ningens! SPLUH!" She spat down at the poor, mutilated bodies of the ningens who were merely in the wrong line at the wrong time, and encountered the wrong demon who merely wanted to have fun. What a wonderful life…

Hiei and Kuwabara walked through the candy shop.

"And _why_ did you drag me in here?" Hiei questioned, irritated.

"You like chocolate, right?" Hiei stopped walking and pinned Kuwabara with a stare.

"More than life itself…" Kuwabara pulled back a curtain, revealing a river of chocolaty goodness. Hiei's eyes lit up…

3 hours later:

"_WHO GAVE HIEI CHOCOLATE!_" Yusuke yelled very, very loudly. By this time, the entire park was covered in more chocolate than Hershey. Blood mixed with the melting chocolate as a result of Ailias's blood/fun lust. And, if they weren't dead, the ningens were in pain from having Lee 'accidentally' land on them with her gymnastics. Hiei was running around on a sugar high, spreading chocolate everywhere. He actually went up to someone in his demon form and force fed them a chocolate bar with almonds. That person was allergic to nuts. Notice I used the _past_ tense there.

"Well, who _didn't_ give him chocolate?" Lee twisted the question around. Everyone but Kuwabara and, of course, Hiei, raised their hand. Yusuke knocked Kuwabara upside the head. Kurama, Ailias, and Lee walked away as Hiei continued with his sugar high and Yusuke continued to beat the shit out of Kuwabara,

"Did you two enjoy yourselves?" Kurama asked with a smile. Ailias latched onto his arm.

"Sure did!" She cheered.

"DITTO!" Lee yelled. "But, could you save the romance for after hours, please? I don't want to throw up." Ailias, still attached to Kurama, smirked. She let go of Kurama and smothered Lee in a hug.

"AH!" Lee screamed. "HELP! DEATH BY EMBRACE!"

KJ and Niki signing off! AH! ME WANT CHOCOLATE CAKE! Niki, you want chocolate cake? Niki? Hm… musta hung up… (Hangs up phone and pokes a sleeping Niki beside me.) Niki… you want cake?


End file.
